Typically, a stand for electronic appliances, such as advanced TVs or laptop computers, is provided with a nonslip pad for prevention or inhibition of slipping of the electronic appliances. Such a stand is chiefly made of a rubber material, but alternative materials are under consideration due to a short supply of the rubber material.
PVC or SEBS which is a hydrogenated triblock copolymer of styrene and butadiene has been considered as a substitute for rubber materials. However, the use of PVC has been restricted because of the high plasticizer content of PVC that causes environmental risks. SEBS which contains a relatively large amount of oil possibly causes the oil seeping through the stand supporting a heavy-weighted electronic appliance. As such, those alternative materials are supposed to have a limit in their use.
Recently, there has been an attempt to use olefin-based elastomers as a substitute for rubber materials. With benefits of considerable elasticity, low price, and extensive usefulness, the olefin-based elastomers are expected to be used as a substitute for rubber materials.
The nonslip pad supporting an electronic appliance is supposed to stand high temperature of a predetermined level or above caused by the heat coming from the electronic appliance and thus required to have heat resistance and elasticity to some extent. Primarily consisting of a random copolymer of ethylene and α-olefin monomers, the olefin-based elastomers are disadvantageously poor in heat resistance. Accordingly, there is a limitation in the use of olefin-based elastomers as a substitute for rubber materials for nonslip pads or the like.